A Story For Every Letter
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: As the title says, this will be a collection of Whouffle oneshots that were inspired by prompts beginning with each letter of the alphabet. This is a collaborative fic with CrimsonShadow345 so the author will be clearly stated at the top of the chapter! Enjoy!
1. A is for Apple

**A/N: Okay so A is for Apple! The author of this oneshot is Ethan (CrimsonShadow345)! Also, all A/Ns are written by Elphaba-TheDefiant (Becca). Enjoy!**

"Please?!" whined Clara as she begged The Doctor; sitting down so their eyes would meet. It had been several days since The Doctor had eaten, and it was starting to show. He had been losing a lot of weight and his ribs would be visible if he took off his tweed jacket.

"Look." said Clara with a serious, but motherly tone to her voice. "I don't care about your so-called "superior Time Lord biology." You need to eat something soon; don't make me feed you." Clara threatened, prompting a small bout of laughter from The Doctor's throat. Clara groaned in frustration and stormed off to one of the many kitchens onboard the TARDIS; looking for something small for The Doctor to eat.

She returned a few minutes later and returned to where The Doctor was situated underneath the console. She really didn't know why he was acting as strangely as he was. Normally; The Doctor was joyful, exuberant and full of life. However; there were times where he was somber; close to breaking down into tears or fits of rage. She pulled a bright, red apple from behind her back and presented it to The Doctor.

"Here." Said Clara, a small smile on her face. "Eat this; it'll make you feel better." The Doctor didn't respond; prompting Clara to do something quite clever. She cleaned her nails and plunged them into the apple; cutting out sections of skin and flesh until the front of the apple resembled a smiling face.

"How about now?" Clara asked; causing The Doctor to turn and look at the apple's smiling features. Tears welled in the old man's eyes when he remembered what his past companion had said to him - "I always hated apples; so my mum would carve faces on them."

"Thank you..." The Doctor smiled. He took the apple; but before he took a bite, he leaned over and kissed Clara on the forehead.


	2. B is for Brainwash

**A/N: Hi! Here's the second oneshot! B is for Brainwash and this is written by Rebecca (Elphaba-TheDefiant!)**

He knew the symptoms too well - had seen it too many times in too many people...but not her. Never her. He had sworn to keep her safe.

"Clara, no...this isn't you. Please! You have to stop this!" The Doctor pleaded desperately.

He should have known better than to take her there. He had been showing off - too caught up in trying to impress her with the gorgeous scenery. He had forgotten about the locals. Well, only the one. Ryu - a young man holding a grudge and using his race's telepathic abilities to take revenge.

And now his Clara was advancing on him with a gun in her unwavering grasp. No...this wasn't his Clara. No, not his Clara. His Clara wouldn't do this. Ever.

All he could do was stare dumbly as Clara took aim - her eyes cold and glassy. The panic that gripped his heart prevented him from thinking clearly. How did you snap someone out of a brainwashing induced trance?!

His brain suddenly screamed at him to move as Clara's finger twitched at the trigger. Gunshots. Four of them. His body had caught up to his mind though and he hit the deck before the bullets hit him. He had to do something and fast.

Without truly thinking about his actions - a rarity for him - he lunged forward and knocked the gun out of her grasp.  
"I'm so sorry for this Clara," he murmured, grabbing her fists as she moved to punch him.

After a second of holding her fists tightly, he crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Clara was initially stiff and unresponsive under his lips but she soon relaxed as their combined emotions began to override the brainwashing. When he tasted salty tears on her lips, he knew that he had his Clara back. And he'd be damned if he ever let her go again.


End file.
